


prompt: If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars

by lost_n_stereo



Series: Bellarke Prompt Fills/Drabbles 2017 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Military AU, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: He ships out on a balmy Tuesday morning.It’s too pretty of a day to be sent off to war, he thinks. But he chose this, chose this life and his job and he’s proud to serve his country. Proud that while he’s fighting a war he’ll be doing it for his sister and his mom.For Clarke.Bellarke modern military au





	

He ships out on a balmy Tuesday morning.

 _It’s too pretty of a day to be sent off to war_ , he thinks. But he chose this, chose this life and his job and he’s proud to serve his country. Proud that while he’s fighting a war he’ll be doing it for his sister and his mom.

For Clarke.

“I don’t want you to go,” she had cried into his shoulder the night before. “It’s not fair. You’ll be gone so long.”

He didn’t say anything, didn’t placate her and tell her everything was going to be alright because he can’t know that. He doesn’t know if anything is going to be okay, hell he doesn’t know if he’ll make it home.

But he does know that he was born for this. He’s good at this and damn it, he’s going to do everything he can to serve his country and come back to his family.

And he will come back to her.

***

Six months goes fast when you’re having fun.

But when you’re in hell, it goes by slow as fuck. Time moves differently over here. Days are longer, nights are shorter. He slashes a thick red line through another day on the calendar.

_Two more months, baby._

Two months until he’s in her arms. There are scars on his now but he knows she won’t look at him differently. She won’t reject him or push him away.

He calls her after a particularly bad day and her bright voice on the other line dissipates every horrible thing he saw today.

“Bellamy, I love you so much. I can’t wait to see you.”

He closes his eyes, tears streaking across his dirty face and he breathes the words back to her on a whisper.

_Two more months._

***

She runs, full speed, and almost tackles him in the middle of the airport.

“I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!” She rains kisses down on his face, sweet little touches of the lips he’s waited eight months to kiss.

So he does. Right there in the middle of Miami International Airport.

“Fuck,” he groans against her lips, bringing out the giggle he’s been dreaming about for almost a year. “I missed you so much.”

“Bellamy!”

He turns and sees the other two most important women in his life rushing towards him. His little sister throws her arms around his neck, his skin wet with her tears.

“Welcome home, big brother.”

They go to dinner, the four of them as a family, and he doesn’t miss the way Clarke runs her fingers across the jagged pink lines that cover his arms. Not judging, not saying a word. Just letting him know that even though he’s a little broken on the outside, she’s still got his back.

He’s a little broken on the inside too but he’s not ready to talk about that yet.

***

They make love for a solid two days straight.

“Bellamy,” she laughs, her voice raspy from too much use. “I’m so tired.”

“I need you,” he says and maybe his voice breaks. Maybe there are tears in his eyes. But whatever she sees or hears it makes her push him back onto his bed.

“I’m sorry,” she says softly as she dips her head down to kiss his neck.

“For what?” He pulls away so he can look in her eyes. “You’re perfect, Clarke. What could you possibly be sorry for?”

She runs her hands down his arms. “These,” she whispers as she traces his marred skin with her fingertips. “If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars.”

Her lips brush against a two inch jagged mark on his forearm, then another smaller one across his bicep.

“I know you’re not ready to talk about it,” she murmurs. “But I will do everything I can to be there for you until you are.”

She’s perfect, so fucking incredibly perfect, and he whispers it over and over into her skin until he’s sure the words are tattooed there.

There’s no need for words, not tonight, so he makes love to her until the sun peeks out of the Florida sky, until time stands still and it’s just him and this amazing woman that loves him more than he probably deserves.

But then she smiles at him, eyes shimmering like the ocean outside, and he thinks that even if he doesn’t deserve her he’s going to be damn sure that he’s everything that she deserves.

A soldier. A man. A lover. Whatever she needs him to be.

 _And one day_ , he thinks, eyes flickering over to his duffle bag that holds the ring that will hopefully seal their fate together forever.

A husband.


End file.
